Our Final Stand 7: Origins
"Yeah, yeah. It's me, the 'girl' that went missing 43 years ago." '' Zodiac sighs. ''"I don't understand how people could possibly think I'm a girl." ''Rainmare brightens. "iS tHis thE pErsOn yOu'rE tRYinG tO fiNd sWeetPsycHo?" I nod, slowly. "Uh, let's introduce ourselves.. I'm-" ''"I know who you are, Dragon." ''"How?" Dragon asks. "We've never met until right now." Zodiac smiles. ''"Believe me, if you are like me and X, you pretty know much know about everyone in the Universe, especially if they, y'know, protected the world. You're Henriot, Robloxian, and Dragon." ''He points to them. "zOdiAc, iS It tRue tHaT x iS youR sIstEr? JaMes aNd xaIveR tolD mE." Zodiac looks at Rainmare, staring for a couple seconds. She cocks her head. "wHy arE yoU sTarIng aT mE?" Rainmare asks. ''"Sorry, not used to seeing angels hanging out with demons... or angels in general. Also, can you call me Zackary instead of Zodiac? Zodiac makes me sound like the leader of the Universe." ''"Bbbbbut aren't you the leader of the Universe though?" Robloxian asks. ''"Actually... I'm the 'leader' along with X.. since she's my twin sister..." "WHAT!?" Everyone yells at the same time. "I can explain..." Says Zachary. He removes the hood of the rainbow tie-dye hoodie, revealing blond hair with a single black streak, one blue and one grey-red eyes. He has black pants, and blue, red, and purple tie-dye shoes. (Credit to NightmareWolf09 AKA Lillie/Luna for making his entire appearance assistance with the appearance.) "So. My story begins with my twin sister, and my parents. My mom was like me, full of light and happiness. My dad was like my sister, full of darkness and not emotionless but not showing a lot of them. Except love for me and X. Anyway, since their time was almost up, they transferred their powers and abilities to me and X. It was sad, imagine being 4 and losing your parents. Anyways, since at 4 you can't exactly CONTROL your powers.. X accidentally banished me here. I personally never witness my sis growing up, but I assume she stayed away from both demons and angels since they could either use her as a weapon or steal her power and give it to everyone..." "aW." Rainmare says sadly (but not that sadly cuz she's a beacon of happiness.. seriously). "SO sHe waS alOnE fOr heR eNtiRe lIfe? tHat'S sO sAd, iF i Was aLonE i'D prObaBly beComE sO cRazY thAt i'D trY tO tAke oveR tHe woRld toO-" "What?" Zackary asks, confused. "My sweet sister is trying to take over the world? She was so innocent when we were younger..." ''"Innocent...?" Robloxian asks, clearly finding it hard to believe. "She tried to KILL.. um.. I dunno how to pronounce the name, uh.. whatever the SweetPsycho-Starfright hybrid was called. Yeah, she tried to kill.. that.. and you're telling me that she was innocent? Seriously!?" Zackary shakes his head in disbelief. ''"Believe me, it's hard for me to believe it too. Not like innocent like an angel, but childhood innocence. Not knowing what's REALLY going on in the world and such." "Oh!" I say, after thinking hard since Robloxian said "SweetPsycho-Starfright hybrid." "I think it was called.. um, let's see.. ah! I remember now! It was EYT$%^&*^Y&^$^&>"?!IHU61761." Everyone just stares at me, and blinks. "Oooook then." Dragon says slowly. "Or it could also be-" I emit glitchy, horrible sounds, making it look like I'm in pain. "i uNderStand!" Rainmare grins. "oR it'S jUst beCausE mY spEeCh iS glitcHeD. dOn't thInk i nEver knEw. tHis iS thE onLy wAy i cAn poSsibLy SpeAK." "Anyway." ''Zackary says calmly. ''"Here's the portal, let's go." I follow Zackary into the purple portal. I look around. "Bruh." I shake my head. "This is the Void Dimension, NOT our base..." Dark runs up to me. "Hey GamerGirl!" He says happily. "What brings you here?" His gaze shifts over to Zackary. "Who is he?" Dark asks. "My name is Zodiac, but call me Zackary." ''Zackary says to Dark. ''"And who are you?" ''"I'm Dark, the leader of the Void Creatures." Dark says, pretending to be serious, but quickly breaks into laughter. "O-ok, I CANNOT do that.. a-anyway, GamerGirl, why ya here?" "Oh, Zackary here TRIED to get us to our base, but miscalculated." I reply. "Why are you wearing a hood and a cape, Dark?" Zackary asks. "Yeah, I mean, you wore that same thing like.. 5 years ago." Henriot says, walking over. "Also, why are we here in the first place? I kinda hate this pla-" Dark interrupts Henriot. "If. You. Hate. It. Here..." Dark says coldly. "Go away. Does it look like I want you here and talking about my home like that?" I grab Dark's arm, and teleport away. I sit down on the ground. "C'mon Dark.. you gotta chill. Do you wanna tell just me?" He looks down, and nods. "Well.. I don't have eyes, just empty holes in my head. It's uncomfortable walking around without eyes, so I wear this hood. And the cape is just apart of it." I look at the sleeves. "It's all tattered.. how long have you been wearing this?" He shrugs. "Dunno, maybe 10 years?" The end bit of the sleeves are ripped, and there's a bit of red there. "That's not blood, if ya wondering." Dark says. "This is a purple and red cape and hood." I smile. "One day, I'm buying - or stealing, because I have done so many crimes in the mortal realm, it doesn't matter - you a new one. It's completely ripped." I take his hand and teleport us back. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?" Dark shrieks. There's a little Void Creature - can't be more than 5 years old - crying on the ground, with a stab wound in her arm. I rush over. I pick the lil' Creature up, and look at the wound. "It's ok." I weakly smile. "You can have a scar like me. See?" I point to my left eye, which has a scar over it. She stops crying as much, and smiles too. "What's your name?" I ask. "M-my name is Madeline." She whispers. "W-why did they attack me?" I glare at my friends. Dark is screaming at all of them. "I don't know." I admit. "But be careful, ok? They have bad memories of this place." Madeline jumps down, but before running off, she asks me. "What's your name?" I smile. "Has Dark mentioned someone called GamerGirl?" "Yea." She nods. "I'm GamerGirl. OK GUYS!" I walk away, half-shouting at my friends. "Y'all gotta chill, you too Dark. Madeline is ok." Zackary sighs, and attempts to fix the portal. ''"Ok, fixed." He says, sounding annoyed. "Let's go." I hug Dark. "I'll get out a new cape and hood to make up for this. Sorr-" Ray grabs my shoulder. "Nope, you're coming." "HEY!" I screech. "I'M NOT A HECKING 7 YEAR OLD!" Dark sighs. "Bye, GamerGirl..." =+*To Be Continued*+= Part 8: Our Final Stand 8: Is It Impossible?Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Our Final Stand Category:Last Laugh Series Category:Dramapasta Category:Supernatural Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas